What Really Lies in Make Out Paradise
by kakashilover2009
Summary: Ever wonder really what is in Make-Out Paradise? Characters of Naruto did. Read the story, if you dare! :P Rating has been bumped due to crude humor in chapter Three.
1. Prologue

What Really Lies in Make-Out Paradise

I got this suggestion from a friend, and I only said I would do it if he read and reviewed my other stories. I also thought I needed a comedy story.

Prologue:

Kakashi sat under an apple tree with his legs outstretched, his usual orange book in hand. Naruto, Sakura, and Sauske were busy walking down the street, when they spotted their, sensei. Naruto reached his arm to the back of his head and scratched it. "I wonder why he's always reading that orange book." he said. Sauske shrugged his shoulders. "Probably to get his mind off this,…like what a loser you are." Sauske said. Naruto scowled at his response. "I wouldn't be sticking my nose in it, if I were you; Naruto." Sakura said. Naruto turned to look at her. "Well, your not me are you!?" Naruto shouted as Kakashi gasped and looked up from his book. "What in the world are you three up to!?" Kakashi demanded to know. Naruto smirked. "Were not up to anything, are we Sauske?" Naruto asked looking at him. Sauske just rolled his eyes. "Whatever." he simply said and walked away. "Sauske, wait up!" Sakura shouted as she left Naruto in the dust. "I'm _warning_ you," Kakashi began. "If you try anything funny,…I'll have to punish you; and you won't like _my_ punishments." he finished. Naruto grinned again. "Right, you can count on me." he said as an imaginary angel suit dressed him, complete with harp. Right as Kakashi left though, the angel costume turned into a devil costume and he rubbed his hands together and chuckled evilly. Naruto sneaked over in tip-toe, and hid behind Kakashi's tree. Kakashi began to stand up, and put his book down. 'A ninja waits for the opportune moment." Naruto recited giggling. He ran in front of the tree and just as he touched the book; he felt himself flying into the air. "Ninja art, a thousand years of death!!!" Kakashi shouted as Naruto screamed like a girl as he went flying through the air. "I told you, you wouldn't like my punishments!!!" Kakashi called from the ground, as Naruto smacked head first into a tree. He came up mouth wide open, missing all his teeth, as tiny flying Naruto's circled his head.

………………………………**................................................................................................**

Naruto decided to follow his sensei to his house. He hid down in the bushes and giggled evilly. He waited till he saw Kakashi go to his bedroom, he left the book on the kitchen counter. Ever so quietly, he opened the window jumped inside, grabbed the book, and left.


	2. Chapter 1 Naruto and Sakura

_**Chapter One: Naruto/Sakura**_

_**Naruto placed the book under his pillow that night and read it the next morning.**_

_**Make-Out Paradise**_

_**By: Jirayiah **_

_Naruto giggled evilly. "This is going to be great!" Naruto said giggling. _

_**Introduction: Hello, to you the readers! Daring young readers who quest my expertise in Lamoure. I the author, have a section for men like me, seeking sexy ladies, and sexy ladies seeking sexy men like me. This is the section for the men. So here it is.**_

"_Chapter one," Naruto began reading out loud. "How to get your babe to notice you."_

_Naruto's eyes began to scroll the page up and down. "What a minute, if this is Kakashi-sensei's I wonder what chick he likes?" Naruto said out loud. These are great tips though._

_**To Make Yourself Sexy:**_

_**Step 1: Moose your hair.**_

_**Step Two: Spray colone.**_

_**Step Three: Lower your voice.**_

_**Step Four: Sing your maiden's name, in delstic tones every time you see her.**_

"_This will be easy!" Naruto exclaimed as he put the book back under his pillow. He moosed his hair and sprayed colone on every inch of his body and went skipping of to training. When he got there he spotted Sakura talking to Sauske. Naruto hid behind a tree and watched until Sauske left. As soon as he walked away Naruto put the steps in to action. "Hey, babae!" Naruto said as he approached Sakura. Sakura coughed and swished her hand back and forth. "Ewww!!! Naruto, what the heck!?__" she asked coughing. "It's my new groove, don't you like it?" "What the heck!?! Naruto, did you drink spoiled milk again!?!!"_

_Naruto giggled. "SAK,/….URRRRRAAA!!!!" Naruto sang in a screech with his arms wide open. Sakura scowled. "Yep, you did. I'm out of here." "But Sakura!" Naruto said in his normal voice. "Sakura come back!!" he said running after her. Behind him Hinata went walking up with an orange book in her hand. She had been to Naruto's and found it._

_**Duh, Duh, Duh!!!!! LOL! :P**_

_Yeah, I know it's pretty stupid._


	3. Chapter 2 Naruto and Hinata

Chapter Two: Hinata/Sakura

Sakura went running down the street as Kakashi walked by. "Kakashi-sensei, Naruto's drunk spoiled milk again!" she said scowling as Naruto came up behind her. Kakashi chuckled. "Why whatever do you mean?" he asked. Sakura was dumbfounded that her sensei actually laughed at her. "Hey, this is serious!!!" she bellowed. Kakashi just laughed and walked away. "Hey, you get back here!!!" Sakura shouted as she ran after him. "That was peculiar." Naruto said to himself.

………………………………........................................................................................

_Why would Kakashi-sensei laugh like that?_

_Unless?,……._

………………………………_................................................................................................._

Naruto froze there pondering, while meanwhile, Sakura ran by Hinata as she stopped her in her usual squeaky voice. "Uh,…Sakura, wait." Hinata said. Sakura stopped as she raised an eyebrow. "Hinata, right?" Hinata nodded slowly. "What is it?" Hinata blushed and looked away from her. "I need some advice." she said softly. "Really, what about?" Sakura asked. Hinata looked back at her. "I want Naruto's bod!!!!" she shouted out of nowhere. "Ummm….maybe you better rewind a little bit." Hinata giggled. "Sorry. Can you help me get him notice me Sakura? From this book? I found it at Naruto's house as we walked her together." Sakura raised an eyebrow as she began to read out loud:

**Have a honey who just thinks your invisible? You have come to the right place. Here's what you need to do;…….**

………………………………..........................................................................................

Meanwhile, Naruto was still frozen. When all of a sudden he heard guys whistling and sexy music. Naruto spun around behind him. His eyes popped out of his head and made a car horn noise. There, was a sexy jutsu version of Hinata. She ran her hands down to her hips. "Who's your mommy?" she asked in a sexy voice. "Gee Hinata, I don't really know." Hinata forgot that Naruto didn't have a mother. "Oh my gosh, I'm sorry Naruto." she said in her normal voice as she ran away crying." "No, Hinata, Hinata wait!!!" Naruto shouted as he ran after her.

Kakashi just stood behind a tree; smiling.

**Lol I sort of copied Scooby-Doo 2, but I thought it was so funny, when Velma came downstairs.**

**Why is Kakashi **_**so**_** amused? You never know….:P Stay tuned……**


	4. Chapter 3 Sauske and Sakura

Chapter Three: Sakura/Sauske

**I'm glad you like mwto!!! (I hope I got that right) Why don't you read some of my other stories as well? Humor's not my best category. I'm not sure if I'm spelling Jiryah's name right.**

Meanwhile, in the midst of all the commotion; Jiryah was busy staring at half naked women in the hot springs, using binoculars. He giggled at the sight just when Naruto, and Hinata ran by. "Hinata!!!" Naruto shouted. "Stop!!!!" "Hey, hey, hey!!!" Jiryah shouted. "Your breaking my concentration kid!" Naruto stopped as he saw Jiryah hiding in the bushes. "Hey, you're the writer of Make-out Paradise aren't you?" Jiryah looked proud of himself. "Why yes I am!" Jiryah said smiling. "In fact Kakashi loves that book. He gave it to Iruka to borrow."

"What do you mean he gave it to Iruka!!!??? I got it right here see!!!???" Naruto shouted as he took the book out of his back pocket. Jiryah took it and looked through it. "Look's like someone played a fast one on ya kid, this book's a fake." Naruto's eyes bugged out. "ARRRRRGGGGG!!!!! KAKASHI-SENSEI!!!!!!!!!!" Naruto bellowed. I wondered what that laugh was for!!! "My book isn't even an instruction manual." Jiryah explained. "Besides these things are so dimwitted, I don't know who would even fall for them. Getting a guy by saying stupid things like; _who's your mommy_?" He rolled into a fit of laughter. "Great, I'm glad someone's getting a laugh,…..I JUST MADE A FOOL OUT OF MYSELF IN FRONT OF SAKURA!!!!!" Naruto shouted angrily as he ran off and dropped the book as Sakura came walking down the street unaware of the fact that it was a fake………………………………...................................................................................

She picked it up. "So _this_ is the book that everyone's talking about." Sakura said as she began to read;

**Make a date, with that special someone.**

Sauske was busy practicing his skills in the gym when all of a sudden the lights turned off. Sauske looked around very confused. "Huh?" he said to just himself as he turned them back on again and started to practice again. The lights turned off again and he heard romantic music playing. He spun around, and Sakura was half naked, in a pink flowery thong sitting on a chair with her legs folded and her hands graciously on top of them. "Hello,…Sauske." she said in a deep voice licking her lips. "Awoooga!!!" Sauske eyes made as they totally dropped. He felt himself begin to sweat and turned red. He began to rub his head. "Ummm,… hello." he said nervously. "OH YOU SILLY, SILLY, BOY!!!!" Sakura shouted as she stood up and began to circle him. "COME, SIT, OR IF YOU WANT, I CAN FEED YOU!!!!" Sauske was now beat red. "Ok, Plan B. LET'S GET IT ON!!!!" she shouted as she jumped on top of him and began to kiss him frantically. Sauske oomphed as she jumped onto his chest.

………………………………**.....................................................................................**

It wasn't before long till Naruto reached his back and realized the fake book was gone. He remembered that he had seen Sakura. He gulped.

_Sauske!!!!_

"I'm coming Sauske!!!!" he shouted as he ran for his life knowing that Sauske was in complete danger. It wasn't _him _who got there first though.

………………………………..................................................

**To Be Continued….:p**


End file.
